


I've lost all control and I need you now.

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a horrible truth clear in Marian's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've lost all control and I need you now.

There's a horrible truth clear in Marian's eyes, it's a truth that Siobhan helped make happen but now, as she looks down at the woman on her knees, sobbing, in the rain she doesn't stop to think. She pulls Marian up and inside. Marian had said only one thing...

"I need you."

Now, as Marian lets herself be carried to the bed, it's clear that she has lost more than control of her company. She has lost everything. Siobhan lays Marian down, strips them both and moves to settle over her, her lips brushing over Marian's, claiming her with simple tenderness. Marian shivers even as Siobhan begins to caress her skin, her hand pausing at Marian's waist, finding the long scar there, her eyes meeting Marian's as she caresses it, her lips meeting Marian's again. She doesn't need to say anything, it's all there in her eyes. She wants Marian, all of her. Siobhan smiles again as Marian shivers under her touch, arching to her touch. 

"You aren't going anywhere... your mine now."


End file.
